RXAXG
by Hollowsinnation
Summary: WARNING: The following contains graphic sex, alcohol and rape themes. Rated 18. Watch for updates on the story, and more characters to be introduced. It's going to be on-going love affair with all strings attached. Where will it end?
1. Chapter 1 - The Better Appointment

The reaper's green eyes were dull with impatience as he watched William at his desk from the doorway. He'd been etching words on to that slender paper for a half hour, and hadn't moved down the list. At all. By now, Grell was certain that Ronald would have fallen asleep in one of the chairs.

Brushing his red hair back, he turned around to see another form next to his friend. A very similar form. Like a twin.

"Heyyy~ Hey Ronie-chan, where'd you get the brother?" He called over.

Grumbling tiredly, Ronald turned his head, eyes still closed in attempt to sleep. "Whatever."

"No, seriously, there's two of you, in case you didn't notice." Grell chirped, looking over at the sleeping American then back at Ronald.

"Did you have liquor or something? Are you seeing double? Because-" Too late, Grell was walking over.

"Well, let's see. I'm going to find out." Grell chuckled, sneaking over and quickly grabbed both of their arms. Ronald growled at the grasp, however, Alfred yelled.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" The unfamiliar voice called.

Grell quickly released Ronald, observing his look-alike. Their size, look, hair color, and cowlick were the same. Well, except for the black in the back of Ronald's hair. But the eyes were the big difference.

"It's like a cute human version of youuu!" Grell cooed, trying to play with America's hair.

"W-what? I'm just here for a doctor's appointment-" Alfred pleaded, his mind whirling with confusion.

"Unless you're here for a contract or to die, you're in the wrong place." Ronald tuned in to their conversation, opening up his green eyes and looking over. "Wow, you're right. He does look like me."

"Hey, hey William-san, come look at what we found!" Grell called for his boss.

"No. Be quiet before I demote you and give you scissors again." William said with irritation.

With a sigh, Grell pushed America back on his chair and stared in to his blue eyes. "Ooo, aren't you pretty?" He purred, running his hands over his arms. "And you're just as muscular as Sebaschan.~"

America stared blankly as the reaper forced himself on to his lap, wriggling a bit to try to get away. To be honest, Grell wasn't as light as he looked to be. There was absolutely nothing enjoyable about a complete stranger sitting on him and trying to hold him down. There was only one thing the reaper could be planning...

Grell quickly planted a kiss on to America's lips, running his tongue over the crease between them. The taste of Alfred's last meal lingered a bit, and the reaper smirked.

"It tastes a bit exotic, but there are certainly more dazzling things." He cooed, moving his hands from America's shoulders.

His slender fingers slid down the nation's sides until they rested upon his hips. At once, Grell began to feel the shape of his rear, a coo of pleasure escaping his lips.

"You know, I have a wonderful idea." The reaper stated, looking over to Ronald.

"What?" The other reaper asked, turning to see the position of Grell on America's lap.

"Oh, no clue? Come on, how about a little 'selfcest' while we wait?" The reaper said, wrapping his arms around America and turning his head to look at Ronald.

"How about no!" The nation said nervously, trying to push Grell off.

The reaper barely lost his balance, simply looking at Ronald patiently. Soon his friend sighed and stood up, glancing over at the open door to William's office. The area where they were sitting was certainly out of view, as if it mattered. He motioned for Grell to move, and the red-haired reaper switched seats. Grell watched excitedly as Ronald pushed the American back on his seat, straddling one of his legs to get close to him.

Alfred's eyes were wide with fear as his 'twin' kissed him. It started with a simple kiss on the lips, to Ronald licking off the saliva of the first reaper. Within seconds, the reaper on top of him was borrowing in to his mouth with force.

Grell gently picked up some rope and slid it to his friend as soon as he drew back from the kiss, watching with pleasure as Ronald took it and smirked. The strong and thick rope was soon winding around the American's hands, another around his neck to keep control of him. It was much like a leash, Grell knew. If he tried to escape, Ronald would simply grab the string that pertruded from the 'collar' and choke him until he returned.

The moment Grell had been waiting for finally arrived, Ronald had unbuttoned America's shirt at last. His hands traced over the nation's muscles, all of which were flexing and moving tensely with his heavy breathing. Grell nearly purred at the sight, a small sound of happiness escaping his lips as the Ronald's hands began to grope at America's forming bulge.

"For someone who doesn't want this, you're certainly getting excited." Ronald chuckled, rubbing him through the cloth of his pants. With a blush painting America's face red, the nation bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"S-stop..." He tried to push out the words, the sound slurred with a hint of lust.

"It sounds as though you're enjoying it." Ronald replied, quickly silencing him with another deep kiss.

As the reaper created a distraction with the kiss, his hands found the zipper to open America's pants. He quickly pulled it down and took his pants down with it. A glint in Ronald's eyes told Grell he had an idea. The reaper did not hesitate to turn the nation around, untying his ropes so that he could finish taking off his shirt and retie him, this time the ropes holding his hands on to the chair's arms.

Alfred was left facing downward helplessly, now unable to see the reaper. But he most certainly could feel him, continuing to rub through the last layer of cloth he wore. At least until it was gone. A suprised gasp escaped him as his underwear was pulled down and off, as well as his pants that were once down to his ankles. Left completely bare on the chair, he was vulnerable as ever.

Grell ran his tongue over his sharp teeth as he watched Ronald unzip his pants and pull them down just enough so his long, erect member could be free. The reaper easily positioned himself at Alfred's rear, one hand holding on to his hip while the other positioned the American's legs so they wouldn't be in the way. With a quick thrust, Ronald penetrated Alfred.

Pain surged through America as the man did not bother to give him time to adjust, his eyes watering up and tears falling in to the lens of his glasses. The thrusting inside of him grew more and more painful as Ronald's pace grew faster. Soon, Grell saw the nation's reaction and frowned.

"Come on, cheer up. It'll feel better soon." The red-haired reaper grinned, leaning over and kissing America. The taste of Ronald's lips still lingered there, and he quickly began to clean up the remains. As his hands grazed through America's hair, they happened to his a sensitive spot...His cowlick.

Grell looked at it curiously, recalling the soft moan that had escaped in to his mouth from the American. A small smile spread on to Grell's lips as he stroked it a second time, intensifying the blush on America's face and making him gasp again. The reaper decided he would keep rubbing it while the other thrusted.

Ronald found himself going deeper and deeper in to the American, finally hitting his sweet spot. The mixture of erotic feelings made his cock throb, this time he was unable to hold back a loud moan. With each thrust, a shudder of pleasure went through him, amplified by the rubbing on his cowlick. Soon, Grell's free hand found its way to the America's member, rubbing both to help him come along.

Finally, the pleasure was unbearable. With a loud gasp he released, cum spewing on to the chair. The muscles in is anus tightened around Ronald's cock, and the reaper moaned as he came inside the nation. Grell purred happily and stopped rubbing the sensitive spots of Alfred, leaning back on his chair.

"I want to try something!~" Grell announced as soon as Ronald pulled his pants up.

The reaper began to undress himself, carefully folding each piece and sitting it on to another chair. Ronald looked over the reaper's body and completely understood what he wanted. He untied the ropes that bound America's hands, but certainly not the rope around him neck. After handing the leash to Grell, Ronald sat down a few chairs away, watching intently as Grell pulled America closer.

"Mm, you're a big boy like Sebaschan. I'll certainly enjoy you." The red-haired reaper purred, pressing his lips to America's.

Drawing him in to a deep kiss, his hands quickly drifted to the cowlick in the nation's hair, stroking it gently. As he pulled the nation closer with both the rope and the arm he had wrapped around him, Grell gave an encouraging smile.

"Come on, you know you want to. Don't you feel soooo lustful right now? I know I have a passion, burning as red as my hair, all for the blue-eyed blonde twin of my friend." The reaper purred.

Grell ran his hand down to the nation's waist, pushing him down to position at his entrance. His green eyes were begging to him, continuing to rub the cowlick. America glanced to the side nervously. Enough had happened already, but he was so hard... He finally gave in, gently pushing in to the reaper.

At once, Grell leaned his head back and moaned. A plead for the nation to go faster escaped his lips, he wanted it rough. The way the nation's thick cock fit in to tight hole felt so good, even with the pain that the friction caused. Grell was already breathing hard. To keep himself silent, he dove his tongue in to the nation's mouth once more.

"F-faster...Oh, yes, yes~" Grell purred as soon as he broke the kiss for a chance to breathe again. The pleasure became so intense as the nation reached his sensitive spot, Grell holding tight to the rope that forced the American close to him.

Another blast of pleasure shuddered through the reaper as the nation came inside him, and after a few more thrusts against his sweet spot, Grell released. Panting on the chair, he ran his fingers through the American's hair, a small and pleased smile forming on his face.

"You're good at that. I'd hate to make you leave, but one thing is for certain. I want you to call me later!" The reaper said, sitting up and untying the rope around the nation's neck.

America said nothing, simply staring at him and itching the area where the 'collar' had left an indent on his skin. He watched Grell turn in his seat and search through the pockets of his discarded clothing, finally pulling out a business card. With a wink, Grell handed it to America.

"I'd love to play again, and maybe you could sign a nice contract or something for me~" The reaper purred, tracing over the lines the rope had made on the nation's skin before he went to redress. He managed to find a napkin to wipe the cum off of his chest, throwing it on the the floor carelessly.

America got in to his clothing as well, then looked at the card. It was the business card for Grell's place of work, but all the core information was scribbled off, and on the back was the reaper's personal phone number. It seemed to be a cellphone number. Despite he swore to himself not to, he put the business card in to his wallet anyway. After that, he quickly fled.

Left alone with Ronald again, the red-haired reaper kicked back in to one of the unsoiled chairs and looked over at his friend.

"So, do you think he'll c-" Grell was cut off by the sound of William walking out of his office.

"Your lists are ready, I expect them to be done by..." William's voice trailed away as he looked at the soiled chairs and dirty floor, taking a deep breath.

"I would fire you both, but you disgust me so much that I can't even bear to write your papers up." He growled, releasing the lists from his clippers and readjusting his glasses before turning around and returning to his office.

"I get the smaller list!" Ronald said at once, standing up and rushing over to try to grab the shortest one.

"Well, at least I have the biggest you know what.~" Grell purred, and the two started fighting pathetically.

_**To be continued...?**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Date Night

A few days passed, nothing interesting had happened. A lack of amusement certainly had its fun sides for Grell. Rather than working, the reaper had been daydreaming about the blue-eyed human that resembled Ronald so much.

When ever Ronald came around, Grell resisted to take out any urges on him. He was training himself to wait, hoping that the American would call him. There was such tension most of the time, and Grell had to admit that the blue-eyed twin was thought about almost as much as Sebaschan. The fantasies ran wild in his mind.

For now, the red-haired reaper had to get some work done. His target was in sight, his chainsaw gripped tightly and his pose ready to pounce. A wonderful young lady was marked on the to-die list. As he creeped up behind her, his phone rang.

The echo rang through the dark alley, quickly making the woman turn and run, thinking she was being stalked. The fact the man behind her had a chainsaw didn't help. Grell reached out toward her.

"Hey! Wait! You're not supposed to go! It took all afternoon to find you!" He called out, but it was useless.

Smothering a sob, he grabbed the cellphone from his back pocket and frowned. He didn't recognize the number. He was almost about to ignore it when he realized it could be a certain someone he'd been waiting for. At that thought, he didn't waste a moment to pick up the phone.

"Hellooo~ This is Grell, how may I please you?" The red-haired reaper purred.

"Er...Hi, I got this phone number on a business card after a certain...event." A familiar voice on the other end filled him with hope.

"You've got the right number!~ What can I do for you?" Grell replied quickly.

"I don't know. I have no idea what to even say to you after that." America mumbled. "I just wanted to see if the phone number worked."

"How about dinner?" Grell proposed abruptly, twirling his hair with his fingers as he leaned back against the wall.

"I guess. Where? And, when?" The blonde's voice was very uncomfortable.

"Tonight at eight, where-ever you want to go~ I'll find you, you're on my to-die list!" Grell purred.

"Whoa, what?!" America's voice quickly turned frightened.

"I'm kidding! You have to choose. But be aware, you're on my to-do list." The reaper purred happily.

"I guess somewhere fancy? There's a diner down the street of the building we met in, we could go there..." The American ignored the other remark.

"Sounds fun!~ Hey, what's your name?" Grell asked.

"Alfred Jones, but you can call me America." The blonde replied.

Grell tested the name on his tongue for awhile, then they wrapped up the conversation and exchanged goodbyes. The reaper quickly added the phone number to his contacts. However, he decided that the man's name was boring... He registered the name as 'Sextoy' instead.

Time passed quickly, and Grell managed to mark two off of his to-die list. When his phone rang in alarm at 7:30, he knew it was time to move out. Quickly jumping over roof tops, he let the setting sun guide him the diner. His mind whirled with romantic things about the evening sky.

_'Yes, the sun gives its dying breath just to lead me to my one and only! A forbidden love for a human male, with such strong muscles and captivating blue eyes. Should the sun fall too soon, I will still find my way to him, guided by the ever lasting love that lights the way.'_

Within 15 minutes, he was there. At once he realized how improper he was being, coming there in his clothing that had a few stains on the red parts from work. It might not be noticeable, but it seemed so rude.

Grell had a quarter of an hour to spare, so he rushed to the tailorshop quickly. After a quick discussion, he was informed there were no suits left. The tailor was about to send him away when he started eyeing the dresses.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" The tailor asked as Grell picked out a bright red cocktail dress, with black ribbons spreading out from cuts in the sides of the dress that went right up to the hips.

"Of course I'm not, not without any stockings." Grell cooed, picking up a nice pair of thigh-high black garters.

The tailor was stunned as he accepted the money, unable to watch the man walk to the changing room. Grell returned, looking in to the mirror with a sharp-toothed grin. He was gorgeous, not at all ashamed of his way of dressing. He finished off by getting a red purse, shoving his old clothes and cellphone in to it before fleeing to the resturant.

America arrived to find Grell sitting in the waiting area, smiling when he arrived. The way the man dressed surprised him greatly, he quickly wondered if it was too late to run. He definitely regretted calling this guy back, he was damn sure this man was crazy.

Grell stood up and took his hand, leading him over to the hostess table and ordering a table for two as far away from anyone as possible. She gave a smile that was twisted with confusion and lead them to a corner in an empty section of the resturant. After handing them the menus, she fled as quickly as she could.

The reaper was about to speak when the waitress came over to ask them what they wanted to drink. Before America could even think about requesting coke, Grell asked for two glasses of their hardest liquor.

"You don't need anything soft." Grell purred as soon as the waitress left. "Especially when I want you hard."

Once more, America was surprised by how shameless and flirty the man was. He tensed up a bit as he felt his hand on his leg. Luckily, the reaper was interupted by the waitress bringing the drinks. Grell finally stopped and looked over the menu, the American doing the same.

When the waitress returned to take their orders, Grell decided on soup and salad, while America went with a cheese burger with fries. Once again, they were left to waiting. To America's surprise, Grell didn't start being perverted, instead the red-haired reaper struck up a conversation.

"So, why are you called America?" Grell asked, an interested glint in his eyes.

"Well, I am the representation of America. You know, the personification." Alfred replied, staring curiously at him. "I'm assuming you're not exactly human, either. What are you?"

"I'm a reaper." Grell cooed. "I work with all the other reapers at the dispatch company, I'm a professional slacker there." A smile spread on to his lips again.

For a moment, America almost felt comfortable with the man. He seemed more human with that said, but yet his appearance was still a bit weird. Those eyes, those teeth...God, he really didn't want to feel what this guy's love bites felt like.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, deciding it was best not to ask about the intregrity of a reaper, yet asking their business was.

"You're fun. Lots of fun. Certainly good in bed, and so hot...~" The reaper replied, a lustful glint in his eyes.

The nation wasn't sure if he should feel complimented, offended, or afraid. He thought for something to say, way too nervous and shy to say he liked what he did to Grell. Well, slightly. That day seemed like such a nightmare, but it did feel good. He was relieved from saying anything when the food came. America was just about to start eating when Grell grabbed his hands.

"Nuh-uh, you haven't drank a sip yet. Come on, get a little tipsy." The reaper said, releasing his grip and grabbing his own cup to drink.

Grell gave a challenging look to the American as he lifted the glass to his lips, and America found himself returning it. _Click._ They were unaware of that sound as they started chugging down the strong alcohol. America managed to finish first, slamming down the glass seconds before the reaper did.

"You're good at finishing first~ Let's see if you can finish last tonight." He purred.

America ignored him nervously, really hoping he didn't mean that. Mostly the part about sex, he began to regret this all again.

The two finished their meal over a course of time, but just when America thought the 'date' was over, he realized it had just begun. And worst of all, he was aware the alcohol was kicking in. It seemed Grell had already started getting the effects earlier, but now they were both hyped on the whiskey.

The reaper's hand rested on America's knee and began to ease up towards his pants, even if he was looking ahead with an innocent smile. After rubbing over the area gently, he quickly grabbed America by the shoulders and pulled him in to a kiss. It started soft, then went deep. The nation felt the reaper tugging at his shoulders, forcing him to take dominance.

_Click._ They remained unaware of the sound. America was relieved to get a chance to breathe again, but the look Grell's eyes told him he wasn't allowed to stop. After another long kiss, the tension was getting stronger. The reaper quickly pushed him up and began to pull him towards the bathroom.

"Nnn...No..." America muttered, his head pounding as the alcohol really kicked in.

Another _click_ was unknown as they disappeared in to the men's room. By that point, America couldn't even really remember anything, the liquor was sizzling out the thoughts, but he knew it felt good.

_To be continued..._


End file.
